Director's Cut
by moonziel
Summary: Dean left a not so good first impression on Cas. He will do just about anything to make it right.


Title: Director's Cut  
Genre: Romance, Fluff  
Pairing: Destiel  
Length: One-shot  
Summary:  
Everyone tells us we're perfect for each other. Everyone knows we have a strong bond. Everyone believes in our love, on and off the camera. Everyone does except you, Cas.

* * *

"Cut!"

Cut. The word that Dean hated to hear the most. No, hate is an understatement, He detested that word. It's like splashing cold water to his face and saying 'wake up from that fantasy world of yours you idiot'.

For some reason, he's in some kind of an unrequited, one-sided love with his boyfriend, if only he truly is his boyfriend.

Castiel is his co-worker slash celebrity lover slash number one enemy in the world. They met five years ago to film an action movie wherein Castiel and him were partners and they have to kill some ridiculous aliens and save the world from ending.

He was stupid back then because he gave Cas a not so pleasant first impression of him when he mocked his pretty face. All he wanted to do was to mask the embarrassing expression of his face when his manager/brother introduced them to each other but unfortunately, he's not very good at that.

_"Dean, this is Castiel Milton. He is new at the industry but he's very good in acting I assure you."_

_"Nice to meet you Dean. " Castiel said as he bowed politely and smiled at him._

_Dean was stunned for a minute and just stared at the beauty in front of him. The guy has a very hot sex bed hair that complements his flawless and baby-like skin, he also has innocent looking blue eyes, sharp and pointy nose and red slightly chapped lips. His body is lean and fit like a runner and don't even get him started with his voice. He could come in his pants by that voice alone. Oh, and did he mentioned the blue eyes? His eyes are really fucking blue._

_"Earth to Dean. Admire his features later big boy and greet him like a gentleman first." His brother said as he waved his hands in front of the poor frozen guy._

_"What are you talking about Sammy? I'm not admiring his looks, I'm just doubting if he will fit his role as my partner."_

_"What are you talking about, he's very…"_

_"His face is too girly. It's disgusting. Can we replace him?"_

Good thing they can't replace him anymore because he did not mean to say that. He panicked and his stupid pride just spoke on its own.

Sadly, ever since that day, Castiel never spoke to him off the camera again.

* * *

A year after the success of the blockbuster action film, the viewers (stating that they have a very strong chemistry) were demanding that they have to make a movie again. What the viewer wants, the viewer gets. So the company decided to cast the two of them together again but this time, it's not an action movie but a romantic drama film.

_"What the hell Sam?! You know that that guy hates me and now you're telling me to film a romantic movie with him?!"_

_"It's not my fault that you have a shit personality you know. Besides, it's not the company's decision. We had a poll on the internet to know what kind of relationship the two of you will play that would please the viewers. Surprisingly, they want the two of you to be lovers."_

_"Well, even if I agree to this, I know that Cas wouldn't."_

_"Oh but I'm sorry to tell you my friend that I talked to him already and without second thoughts, he said yes."_

He hasn't apologized yet but somehow when Sam told him that Cas agreed to work with him again, he thought that Cas forgave him and decided to befriend him instead of ignoring him again in the set.

Unfortunately, he was very very wrong.

_"Don't leave me Jensen! I love you so much! I don't care even if it's dangerous! I'm willing to die with you!" A weeping Castiel said as he hugged the back of the leaving Dean._

_"Don't be so full of yourself Misha, I'm not leaving you because it's dangerous to be with me. I don't love you, I didn't love you and I will never love you. I'm just using you for these past two years. Goodbye."_

"And cut! That was very good Dean and Cas! Let's have a 15 minute break."

As if Castiel has an off button, he immediately let go of Dean's back and grabbed the tissue given by his assistant and went to his dressing room.

* * *

Dean was wrong when he thought that Castiel was willing to be friends with him. Their relationship were the same again, not talking after the camera is not rolling.

He angrily kicked the door to his dressing room feeling very frustrated. The guy is pissing him off. He didn't even mean what he said that time. Yes he haven't explained himself and apologized yet but, that's not the point.

"_Why are you acting like this again? The director said you did great!" Sam said as he watched the scared make-up artist hurriedly leave the room._

_"I don't know what's the problem of that guy anymore, I'm sick of being intimate with him in front of the camera but when we're not, he's treating me like I don't fucking exist!"_

_"Well, it was your fault to begin with. And besides, you're not talking to him too. You are supposed to be the one to approach him first."_

_"Why should I? I'm Dean Winchester, I don't talk to people first."_

_Sam looked at him disgustingly._

_"Why are you staring at me like that? It's true!"_

_"I'm just curious, why do you even care if Cas talks to you or not? It's not like you cared about your other partners before. You're even pissed at them when their attention is always on you." Sam said wearing his bitch face number 32._

_"It's because he said he loves me!"_

_"He loves Jensen, not you idiot."_

He realized that he has a little crush on Cas after Sam said that. But his pride is bigger than that little crush so they continued to ignore each other. That was the worst week of his life. To have a beautiful and out of this world creature pretend to be madly inlove with you and at the same time ignore your existence is the worst experience a person can ever encounter.

* * *

He tried to forget him after the movie was finished. He dated many popular and beautiful celebrities and just when he thought that he is doing a very good job in forgetting him, Sam decided to ruin it all for him.

"You will have a project with Castiel again."

Dean can't focus on his photoshoot, there's only one thing on his mind and that is, he will meet Cas again.

Castiel fucking Milton.

The man that was penetrating his dreams ever since he first saw him. The man he desperately tried to forget. The man he had a little crush on but obviously hated him.

"Have a five minute break Dean, you're dozing off again."

Dean sat down and drank his bottled water. He needs to focus, why does that guy have so much effect on him?

Why does he care if they're going to see each other again? He's Dean Winchester. Voted as the hottest man alive. A mere Castiel Milton should not affect him like this.

Yes, a mere Castiel cannot affect him at all.

* * *

That's what he thought and he's very much wrong again. He's always wrong when it comes to a certain blue-eyed guy.

Dean didn't think that it would be humanly possible but Castiel was a hundred times hotter and prettier than when he first met him. He can tell that he had been working out. His hair is shorter and the color emphasizes the structure of his perfect face.

"Hello Dean. Long time no see."

Apparently, it's not only Cas's face that changed, his personality seemed to be a bit (too early to say) better.

"Hi Cas, you look great." Dean said as he offered his hand to him.

"Gee thanks, but what happened to you? You look…" Cas said and looked at him like he's the most pitiful person in the world.

"I look what?" Dean replied, somewhat pissed at the look the other guy was giving him. He looks what? He's the hottest guy in the country as far as he knows. Not as beautiful as Cas but on the manliness side, he definitely wins.

"I'd rather not say it. I'll just try to enjoy working with you." The pretty guy said with a pitiful tone as he proceeded to his dressing room.

Dean doesn't know why he's not offended at Cas's attitude towards him. He was rather amused by this current situation. He preferred to be treated that way than be ignored and go through that hell again. This time he's decided. He will make Castiel fall for him.

"What was that for Cas?! You just humiliated Dean Winchester in front of the whole staff! You're unbelievable." A raging Balthazar said as he closed the door to Castiel's dressing room.

"I'm just returning what he did to me a few years ago! I'm not mad anymore but I want him to feel what I felt that time."

"That's not the point here mister! You can't repeat your stupid attitude again you hear me? What if he backs out because of this? Crowley's going to kill me." He shivered as he imagined the wrath of Crowley being poured on him again.

"Relax, I'm just messing with him. It won't happen again, I promise."

Balthazar gave a defeated sigh and left. Cas felt guilty but he can't help it. A few years ago, he was very happy to find out that he will be working with his long time crush only to have his feelings crushed and shattered when he called him disgusting. Nevertheless, he's not a child anymore. Maybe he can try to be nice in front of Dean.

* * *

"Uhmm, is there a problem?" Cas looked at the guy in front of him creepily staring at him. They're currently waiting for the set-up to be finished and were asked to stay at their dressing rooms first. Suspiciously, Dean said that he will wait with him together.

"Cas, I think there's something wrong with my eyes." Dean said while he continue to stare at the poor uncomfortable guy.

"Really? What's wrong with it?"

"I can't take them off of you." He said with a blank and serious look on his face.

Castiel was taken aback and unconsciously blushed. Did Dean just flirt with him? Is this revenge for what he did last time?

The adorable and shy look on Cas's face made Dean's heart skip a beat. Damn the gorgeousness of this pretty boy.

"Maybe if I poke them they will look away." he said as he glared at the man to hide his embarrassment.

"Or maybe it was you who needs to be poked."

And now dirty talking? What is wrong with this guy today? Just when he's decided that he will try to be friends with him. He was about to say his comeback when Sam shouted outside telling them to get ready because the photoshoot will start in five minutes.

"See you later, gorgeous." Dean said, winking before he left the room.

* * *

"For the last time Dean you can't wear that to the photoshoot! It will ruin the whole concept!"

"What is wrong with it? I really need to wear this or else I wouldn't be able to handle it!"

"Handle what exactly? Sam, please make some sense out of him. Call me when I can understand what he's talking about." The photographer angrily left the studio. He had worked with Dean in the past but this is the first time that he saw him act so weird.

"I told you Dean, you can't wear that pot holder in the shoot, it looks so out of place and… weird!" Sam said as he tried to take the pot holder from Dean's hands. They're fighting over it when Castiel walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Oh good Cas you're here! Can you please tell Sammy here that I should wear this pot holder in the photoshoot later?" Dean said as he hid behind Castiel's back.

"Uhh, why do you need that pot holder? I thought the concept was spies and assassins. Was it changed to cooking?"

"No, Cas, the concept was still the same. I just need this pot holder because you're too hot to handle."

* * *

Ever since that weird day at the photoshoot, Dean has been bugging him almost all of the time. He seems to be there wherever Castiel goes and as much as he'd like a stalker as hot as Dean Winchester, it's kind of creeping him out.

He was filming a commercial for a make up product when Dean came and approached him with a bag full of pastries shocking everyone in the set. He can hear whispers of 'are those two dating?' and 'omg this will be a trending topic!'

He eyed him suspiciously as Dean placed the pastries on his lap.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel didn't move and just continue to stare at the grinning guy.

"I was on the way and thought that I should drop by and say hello. Hello guys!" he then waved at the staff and they giggled. They didn't know that Dean has this side of him.

Castiel just rolled his eyes and placed the pastries on his table.

"By the way, you should eat those immediately."

"And why is that? Did you put something in it?" Castiel said as he suspiciously examined the food.

"No, those have phosphorus, calcium and magnesium and enough protein and carbohydrates to make you taller."

"What? I won't grow taller anymore, I'm 26 years old."

"Really? Because I think you're getting smaller every time I see you."

Cas raised his eyebrow and unbelievably looked at the stupid guy. That's not scientifically possible right?

"It's true! For a minute you've reached my head but the next thing I knew you're just in my heart."

* * *

That was not the end of it. The guy even got his number and texted him almost a hundred times a day! He's not replying until now when Dean texted him something that made him mad.

From: Idiot  
Subject: :)  
Message: Cas, I think you're stalking me. :)

To: Idiot  
Subject: go to hell  
Message: I certainly am not, dream on!

From: Idiot  
Subject: :")  
Message: don't be shy, I am very sure it was you who went to my dream last night :)

Cas didn't reply after that.

* * *

Castiel doesn't know what to do with Dean anymore. There's this part of him where he wants to believe that Dean is really serious about him but the event that happened on their first meeting kept playing with his head like telling him 'he's just playing with you'. He's getting ready for another photoshoot when he heard a commotion outside of his dressing room. He went out and...

"There's the thief Mr. Policemen! Get him!"

Everyone at the studio was shocked at the scene that was happening. Dean suddenly barged in with two policemen at his side pointing at Castiel and saying he's a thief. The policemen went to him and grabbed his arms saying 'you have to go with us Mr. Milton'.

"I did no such thing sir I swear! What's wrong with you?! I did not steal anything from you! Do you have any evidence?!" Cas said as he pushed the policemen ready to beat the crap out of the smirking bastard in front of him.

"Yes Dean, what the hell are you doing man? You're making a scandal right now!" Sam whispered as he tried to stop Dean and for the nth time, make some sense out of him.

"The evidence is clearly right here and everyone can see it." Yunho calmly said as he started to walk back and forth, acting as if he's some detective solving a murder case.

"Alright prove it! Where is it? Where is your evidence?"

"It is in your eyes Cas. You stole the stars and put them in your eyes."

The studio was filled with laughter afterwards. Laughter of Sam, the staff and even the two policemen who wasted their precious time for this. Almost all of them found the act of Dean very epic and 'cute'. Almost all, except for the guy that is getting angrier by the minute.

"You went all through that trouble just to make a pick up line? That's genius Dean!" Sam said but stopped chuckling when he earned a glare from the now very annoyed Castiel.

"Why are you doing this? Did I do something so horrible to you?! Well if I did, I'm sorry! You can stop making fun of me okay?!"

* * *

Dean knocked at Cas's dressing room to apologize. He knows he didn't do anything wrong but Cas's misunderstanding of his good intentions broke his heart.

He entered when he found the door unlocked and saw Cas lying on the sofa, his face buried on a pillow.

"I'm sorry Cas, but you've misunderstood me, I did all that because…"

"Because what? I humiliated you? It's not worst than what you did to me a few years ago Dean, you literally broke my heart."

"That too, I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to say it, it's just that…"

"It's just that you're really disgusted with me so you can't help but say it."

"I'm starting to get pissed right now, if you finish any more of my sentence…" he stopped as he heard a muffled sob.

"I was very happy you know. When I found out that I will have my debut movie with you I thought I would die of happiness. You were my idol and I really looked forward to spending time with you."

Dean removed the pillow from Cas's face despite his protests. He wiped the tears on his eyes with his thumb and kissed his forehead.

"I was a big jerk back then Cas, I know that. I didn't mean it when I said that, it's just that I hated the fact that I was gawking at your loveliness at our first meeting so it just kinda slipped. I don't know what's wrong with me but I changed now because I want to be with you. I like you Cas and I want to know you better. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I was very happy when Sammy told me that we have this photoshoot together. That's when I decided that I should court you and make you mine."

Castiel was speechless. All this time he thought Dean hated him. And for him to confess like that, he doesn't know how to react but he can feel the heat in his face and he knows that he's very red right now. He was about to cover his face with his hand when Dean grabbed and linked their hands together.

"I really really like you. It's too early to say but I think I might be inlove with you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Castiel just smiled and hugged his new boyfriend. They stayed like that for minutes when Dean broke the silence.

"Cas, do you want to make a bet?"

Castiel smiled and nodded his head. He's just too overwhelmed to talk.

"I bet you for five dollars that I can kiss you without touching your lips."

"That's impossible!" Cas laughed.

And then Dean kissed him on the lips. First gentle, then it became more aggressive and passionate as Dean shoved his tongue on Castiel's mouth. They parted after the need for air arises and Castiel shivered as Dean looked at him with longing and desire.

"You said without touching my lips!"

"The five dollar is in your back pocket, baby."

Dean winked and ran out of the room. Castiel chuckled as he stood up to chase his silly but adorable boyfriend.

* * *

A/N: Hello guys! I'm new to the fandom and I wrote this fic originally for another pairing and I decided to make a Destiel version of it. Enjoy reading! :)


End file.
